


Traffic

by orphan_account



Series: Haytham and his Grandson [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: But he is cool, Caring Haytham Kenway, Edward Kenway is a bad influence, Gen, Haytham rants, Parent Haytham Kenway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haytham is disappointed...
Relationships: Edward Kenway & Haytham Kenway, Haytham Kenway & Desmond Miles
Series: Haytham and his Grandson [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Traffic

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Desmond asked, looking at the traffic below.

“We should be able to traverse traffic,” Edward said, looking ahead with his spy glass, “we’ve jumped pretty much every structure but the cars, besides we should have another way to cross the larger roads,”

“I guess that makes sense,” Desmond said

“Good lad!”

———————

Haytham didn’t have an unlimited amount of energy. He was human. He got exhausted too it seemed. So, it was that he left his father in charge of training Desmond for the day. 

Haytham needed some time to himself to recalibrate and contemplate on the future. To construct his open ended destiny. He was to guide Desmond and care for him. But what else?

He could no longer align with the Templars. For obvious reasons. Too extreme for his tastes. Besides as far as he was concerned, that chapter ended when Connor terminated his suffering at the fort.

Nor did he wish to toss his fate at the hands of the assassins who were no better. They were both arrogant, both sought to spread their influence abroad, both had decided they knew better than the other. If only they could have put away that silly feud and found balance and unity...Alas it was a pipe dream. A fantasy. A fantasy he could have achieved if only he had handled Connor better. How pitiful. 

He sipped his tea and gazed at the window into the street below. How was Desmond at this moment? Thinking on it now, he supposed he should expect a bit of chaos from his pirate father. Hopefully it was only bit. 

Just then the crappy landline rang. Haytham picked up, “Hello, how may I help you?”

“Are you related to an Edward and Desmond Scott?” 

He felt himself go rigid, ice forming in the pit of his stomach, “Yes, my...son and...brother...who is asking if I may know?” That was their cover. It was good enough he supposed.

“It’s the local police department, your son and brother were caught jumping on top of moving traffic. They need you to pay a fine,”

“....I’ll be right over officer,” Haytham said pleasantly, though his voice was an octave lower. 

At least it was the weekend.

————————-

The fine was paid and both boys in question were currently getting a tongue lashing. Yes he included Edward as a child as well. Because he was!

“Do you wish to give me a heart attack?!” Haytham paced, his voice rising steadily with each word, “I leave you in charge for one day. One day and already the world is turning sideways!”

Edward almost flinched, Desmond pulled his hood down a few more inches while his frame shrunk into the bed as if to fuse with it.

“Haytham-“ Edward tried really he did but Haytham. Wasn’t done.

“I am severely disappointed in you Father!” Haytham snapped, “You are old enough to comprehend that we should not draw attention to ourselves! Do you want Abstergo after us? For Desmond to be taken away? Not only that, but you two could have been seriously hurt! We cannot go to a hospital you realize? Abstergo would know. And Desmond,”

Haytham’s voice softened only a fraction, but held the steel of a sharpened blade.

“For your safety and my sanity,” Haytham took a breath, “please do not go along with my father’s silly ideas,”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Desmond replied.

“It was, next time we won’t get caught,”

“Father!” Haytham knew somehow, these two would be responsible for his second death.


End file.
